Another Universe
by TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: This Story takes place in the Coraline AU with characters being that of the SU universe. The sweet and caring Steven Quartz DeMayo had a great life in Beach City with Gregory DeMayo, but things change when his dad ends up remarrying a woman named Jasper Elinor. They move into the Four Diamond House three states over, and Steven ends up going into a tiny Pink door into another world
1. Before The Story

_Hey guys! Bringing in another story. One that I hope you guys enjoy of course._

_Yes this story is a Coraline base story with the characters being those of Steven Universe. If you haven't watched Coraline, which I think most of you have, then you should maybe watch it. Or not and just enjoy my story. Either way is up to you guys._

_Just a fair note that neither Coraline or Steven Universe are my creations. I only own the plot. The AU isn't mine either as someone already created this before me._

_I just want to give you guys some quick notes here to follow as you read the story._

_First: Steven and everyone else in the real world are humans! They do not have gems and Steven isn't a hybrid._

_Second: Rose is still dead. She died giving birth to Steven and yes these things do happen people._

_Third: In Other World there will be button eye people, and there will also be a twist to the story but I won't say what._

_Forth: This is a Grasper (Greg X Jasper) and __Stevidot__ (Steven X Peridot) story. Any one who doesn't agree to these ships can just leave now. I don't care to have haters in my comments._

_Now I do hope you guys enjoy the story! Have fun reading and let's enter the small door with Steven now._

_Bye! Have fun with Other Mother~_


	2. Humming Hands

_Humming was heard through the night. The sound soft and light as an object of cotton and cloth floated out, dancing in the stars._

_As the humming of a little song grew louder, the doors on a window still opens up to the object that floated towards the entrance. Two very long pairs of light pink and bony hands reached out and grasped the object before them. The object was nothing more than a small hand hold doll._

_The doll itself was a little blue girl. Her eyes very dark blue massive buttons on her big smiling face, and short but bright blue wool hair along with sparkle like wings and her blue dress. The creature first started off carefully pulling off the blue wool hair, making sure it was bald. The two large hands placed the doll gently down on the crafting table as the hands flipped it over on its belly. Grabbing a pair of big black scissors, the humming creature before the doll carefully took the scissors and cuts off the blue wings alone with the dark blue two piece dress. The hands tosses the dress into the trash as they flipped the doll back over, grabbing the scissors with care as they then cut off the button eyes. It finally cut off the blue teardrop gem placed in the back of the doll as well. Then they sliced through the mouth of the doll, the hole now showing all the fluffy white cotton inside._

_As the humming creature pulled out all of the cotton from the doll, it raised its big hand to the mouth of the doll and shoves it all inside. Grabbing on into the doll's empty body, the creature's hand quickly turned the doll inside out, making it look brand new. In a sense._

_It then added a massive jar of bright pink paint and went on to reshape the doll. The long and slime hands used thin metal rods and thread as it carefully began to reshape the object. Pushing, pulling, and stuffing was done for what seemed like hours until the still humming creature finishing what now looked like a small animal looking doll._

_Once the doll was now suffered and all the holes were sewn in, the hands carefully picked it up and dumped it once into the jar of pink paint. After only a second, the creature pulled the doll out, showing that it was now completely painted pink._

_As the doll dried, the hands opened a draw right under the crafting table, showing millions upon millions of carefully placed buttons. Each one a different color and size. As the creature hummed much louder now, it quickly choice the small pair of black buttons. The hands grabbed the needle and thread once more, and started to sew in the buttons onto the doll. Then it picked out light pink wool hair to place all around the doll's head and the end of it's new tail. The last finishing touches, as the creatures finished its last piece of music, grabbed a needle and a small yellow star. It sewed in the star on the side of the doll's body, then sewed in the name it wanted carefully, making sure the S was just right._

_As the creature finished its song, it smiled at the masterpiece it had created; a small pink little lion doll with a pink mane. As the hands carefully picked up the doll, the window opened itself once more and the doll flew out into the night._

_The creature waiting patiently for its next victim._

_**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Well, more like a prologue.**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	3. Moving In

The day was cloudy and grey, but nothing really screamed gloomy more than the lack of sunlight. The clouds were high and covered every and all blue that once colored the sky. The air was chill, the winds blowing as a small but noticeable breeze. The land before the sky was wet and almost lifeless. The dark brown trees almost bare of all leaves, once green not nothing nothing more but red and orange. The ground was black and muddy, as if it rain not long ago but that didn't mean it won't go once again.

The only thing that seem to be bright with color was the van that drove rapidly by, along with another vehicle looking to be a truck. The van had colors of the solar system painted gracefully on the sides and hood. Bright and vibrant colors of silver, blue, red, and even some pink as big bold letters spelled out 'DeMayo & Son's Music Shop'. Boxes were packed on top of the van as it drove up hill, followed by the truck which was grey and green, looking to be a moving truck.

Inside the small van music blasted through the radio with three bodies inside. The one in the front driving the van was none other than Gregory Ron DeMayo, smiling as he sung along with the rock band on the radio. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair graying out a bit but long as ever as it reach all over his back. Didn't help the fact though that he was bald on the very top of his head.

Next to him was his wife Jasper, who was rolling her big yellow eyes, but smirking a bit at the man's silly singing as she tapped away at her computer. Her hair just as long at her husband's, but now was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black skin tight shirt and black jeans to match, her muscles and fit body showing easily through her clothes. Her skin was much darker than her husband's, but had straps of white on her arms and face, not that it ever bothered her.

In the back behind Greg however, was none other than his 14 year old son Steven Quartz DeMayo. The short teen wasn't having a good time as he held on tight to his cheeseburger backpack. He wished he could see outside at the rainy weather, loving the rain, but instead he just sighed and looked into his backpack. The brown eye boy smiled slightly as he pulled out a photo frame. It was a picture of his friends, Sadie and Lars, holding a poster with the Cool Kids which said 'We'll Miss You Steven'. Seeing it brought a smile, but a sad one to his lips.

Steven wished that his family didn't have to move away from Beach City. It was his home for as long as he could remember. The boy had found memories of the place. Him and his dad lived in a small house by the beach while in town he had his own music shop. Steven had made tons of friends in school and hung out playing music with them and their band. His life was great, till Jasper came along.

Steven knew that his father was lonely ever since his mother died during childbirth. The boy only had stories of his birth mother as well, but he still was shocked that he had gotten remarried to Jasper. She was the very opposite of his mother. She was cold, loud, and very mean at times. Her and Steven never got along and even more so now that they had to move to a different town. He blamed the whole thing on her.

Steven promised himself to never see Jasper as his new Mom ever.

"Hey Stew-ball," Greg called back to his son, turning off the radio.

Steven put the photo back in his pack and answered back, "Yeah Dad?"

"Take look kiddo! Our new home."

Stars filled the boy's eyes, but once he looked out in the front of the van, the stars quickly died down. What he saw wasn't cool at all, and nothing like its website photo. The place looked like a big old house, but it was painted long ago into three different colors. Steven saw old colors of yellow, blue, and white as the windows looked old and covered in dirt. There was no grass or any sign of life around, just a sign that read the most oddest name for apartments.

"The Four Diamond Palace Apartment," Steven read out loud, giving his father an odd and confused look.

Greg frowned but then quickly smiled as Jasper just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well yeah Steven. This is our new home. I heard online that it's very lovely."

Steven rolled his eyes this time and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms a bit. "Sounds great and lovely to me," He mumbles.

Jasper sighed and grabbed a bit at Steven, but frowned instead. "At least the owners let us move in. This was the only place that fit our budget."

"Don't worry Jasper. Soon as my Music shop opens up we'll be bring in money like it was water," Greg smiled and kissed her cheek, making Steven make a choking sound in the back. Couples were so gross.

As Greg parked the van in front of the house, and the truck parked right behind them, all three of them got out of the van as both Jasper and her husband went to talk with the Move In workers. Steven slipped his backpack on and stepped outside, wearing a pink raincoat along with his pink rain boots. The air was wet and chilly, but otherwise the place didn't seem half bad. Looking over at his dad and step-mother continuing to talk to the worker as the others starting grabbing boxes, Steven chuckled and slipped away from the grown ups as he walked down a muddy path.

The house was an eyesore, but maybe they could repaint it someday. Steven knew that houses like this in the middle of nowhere had a well somewhere, and so much more to look at. The adventurous boy decided to go out and look for the well, finding a dead looking bush as he grabbed a stick to help him find the well.

Making sure he got the right Y shape stick, he closed his eyes and let the stick find the well for him. He walked down a muddy path past the dead garden, letting his body wander as he keep his stick stay up high in the air. It twitched right, so he went right, then left so he goes left. It was like a fun game to the teen. Might as well find something fun to do in this boring looking place.

Once he opened his eyes, he found himself not that far from the house, but defiantly surrounded by dead looking trees. It was way too quite for his liking though, he felt like a presence was watching him. The brunette could help but hold his backpack tighter, ignoring his slight fear as he kept looking for the well.

_*Meow*_

"Ahhhhh," Steven yelped in fear, turning quickly around to use his stick as a weapon. He stopped though when seeing a fluffy purple cat staring at him on top of a stone. It looked like a house cat with it's well kept fur, but it had no collar. Its big purple cat eyes were looking into his soul.

Seeing that it was a cat, Steven relaxed and smiled, moving closer to the feline. "You scared me you silly cat."

The cat meowed and swayed its tail around as the boy came up to pet's it's soft looking fur. The cat seemed to have enjoyed it as another cute meow came out of it and purred, nuzzling against his hand. Steven chuckled and grinned, "You're very nice for a wild cat. Know where I can find a well around here."

The cat looked to have not wanted to answer and just started to lick its paw before rubbing its face. Seeing the cat not wanting to help, Steven just sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well," he took the stick in both hands and closed his eyes once more, speaking out into the wind. "Magic dowsing rod, magic Dowsing rod… show me… The Well!"

"Look out!"

Steven snapped his eyes and turned sharply to the loud shouting, only to scream himself as he saw a metal looking ball coming right at him and the cat. The cat jumped away, but Steven only screamed more until he was hit right in the head by the thing. He yelped in pain and held his head as he knelled down on the muddy ground. It really did hurt, and he was pretty sure that he had a bump now thanks to the stupid thing. He groaned in pain and glared at the blue metal ball, only to gasp when seeing it sprout legs and start to move. It had four stubby looking legs and looked to be dizzy itself before picking itself up. Steven had never seen anything like it, and to be honest it scared him.

"What the…" The ball seemed to look up at the boy, seeing him with eyes that Steven couldn't see. It was still, like a statue, then quickly spread a blue liquid right in the boy's face. "Hey! S-Stop it! Ahhhh!"

"Roboy! Power down!"

The ball stopped its sparring and quickly became a metal sphere once more. Steven wiped the gunk off of his eyes and face as he saw someone coming up to meet him. Seeing small and vanilla tan hands pick up the blue ball, the brunette looked up at the person before him. It was a girl, and a very pretty one at that. She had bright blue eyes and short blonde hair that was up in a bun. She even had freckles over her nose and a bit on her cheeks as she pushed up her lime green glasses. She was about the same height as Steven and very smile. She might only be 13 or even 14 from the looks of it. She was wearing a kind of boyish look with a dark green plaid shirt and dark grey jeans that seemed a bit worn out. Under her plaid shirt she was wearing a yellow tank top with a green alien logo, and she was wearing lighter green sinkers, which had gotten muddy when she ran here.

Steven was shocked to see such a pretty girl, but he realized that he was staring to long when the girl gave him her hand. She looked worried for him as she spoke. "I'm so sorry about that. Need a hand getting up?"

He nodded and took the soft hand in his as she helped him stand back up. The boy was a bit dizzy but he held his own as he gently shook his head, his head throbbing a bit as he looked back at the girl. "Thanks."

"So sorry about that head wound," She frowned and explained. "I was up on the hill back there and tripped, my latest invention flew out of my hands and I saw it about to hit you so I shouted."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for trying to give me a warning," Steven smiled, rubbing his head as he saw the purple cat again come up and rub itself against the girl's leg. "Is the cat yours?"

She smiled and nodded, bending down to pet the cat as it purred softly. "Yeah, she's my family's cat. She loves exploring with me and making a mess wherever she goes. Her name is Amethyst, but I call her Amy."

"She's really nice, anyway my name is Steven."

"Peridot," The girl, now being Peridot spoke back. She looked down at his hand to see him holding that dowsing rod in his hand. She pointed at it with her free hand. "Are you from a place dry and bare? Like Texzona or Mexah right?"

"Huh?"

"That magic rod of yours," Peridot pointed at his dowsing rod, picking up her purple cat in her arms along with her metal ball. "I've seen things like that before. Used to found water in dry areas. Although it is a very poor tool in the matter."

"Oh, it's just a dowsing rod," Steven looked at his rod, shrugging as he played with it in his hands. "And I'm from Beach City."

"Beach City? Never heard of it," She frowns at the odd name.

He explains with a frown. "It's in the State of Delmarva. Me, my dad, and Jasper just moved in today and I was looking for an old well. I thought one might be here."

Peridot pointed down at the boy's muddy boots, Amy jumping out of her hands as she did so. "Well, stand any longer under it and you might fall in."

Steven looked down at his boots and jumped back, not really wanting to fall down the well. Peridot placed down her metal ball on the floor as she knelled down in front of the well. Looking up at the brunette, she dug away the layers of dirt and mud as a old black wooden came into view. The boy watched with interest as the blonde geek banged her hand on the wooden lid, a hollow sound being heard as she did it.

"My mother told me that once a lady fell down here," Peridot stated, grabbing a dead branch to lift the lid up. "She said, that the lady could see stars in the sky even during the day."

"Whoa. It's that deep," Steven looked down into the well as the girl nodded. His eyes widen in slight fear as he looked inside. He couldn't even see the bottom of the well, and to him that was pretty terrifying.

Peridot decided to close the well back up and toss the branch away. Picking up her blue metal robot, she looked over at the palace and spoke asked Steven as she saw the moving truck drive away from the house. "So you just moved in to the Palace huh?"

Seeing where Peridot was looking, Steven sighed and frowned. "Yeah, it wasn't my idea but we were pretty low on money to buy a nicer place."

"You know my grandmother's mother use to own the Palace," She commented, looking down sadly at her blue ball. She rubbed her neck and began twirling a bit of hair that hung by her ear, getting nervous to speak. "My whole family use to live there, but now my grandmother never let's me go in there. She even gave it to someone else to take care of."

"Really?" He turns to Peridot in shock, his eyes shining with little stars. "I never knew that."

"Well I'm sure the Maheswarans never tell their residents about us. My grandmother would never let kids live in the Palace," Peridot's frown had deepen. "Guess the Maheswarans didn't care at this point."

That made Steven tip his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't your grandmother let kids live there?"

"Cause-"

"Peridot…"

Both of the kids jump at the sound of a cold female voice yelling in the distance. They both thought to have heard something else, but pretty soon it came again, sounding a bit angrier. Peridot was the only one to flinch this time, pulling at the piece of her hair as she looked nervously at her cat and ball in her hands. Steven looked over at Peridot as the calling continued once more. He quickly thought that was her grandmother since it sounded a bit old on his part. He frowned, thinking that Peridot had to go. They were just getting along.

As the female in the distant yelled once more, Peridot sighed and picked up Amy who struggled a bit. "That's my grandmother.. I have to go." She casted Steven a small smile before looking down at the stick in his hand. "See you around Steven, and next time; wear some gloves."

"Why," Steven asked, playing with his dowsing rod.

"Cause that rod of yours it a branch from Poison Oak. It could leave a nasty rash on your hands." Peridot walked off, running to meet up with her Grandmother.

The boy tipped his head before quickly dropping the rod with a shout. Right away he saw his left hand get all red and a bit itchy. He sighed in frustration before watching the nice girl leave. she was weird, but Steven liked her. Maybe having a friend around wouldn't make this place seem so bad after all.

As Peridot disappeared from his line of view, Steven looked back down at the well before him. He wondered if how far deep it was. Picking up a stone, he quickly rushed over to the well and found a little hole in the wood. He then carefully dropped the stone inside and listened careful for a sound. He didn't hear anything, making the boy tipped his head in confusion. He tried to listen in one more time and his eyes widened in fear. When he finally heard water hit stone, he realized…

It was a very long way down that well.

_**Hey guys! I do hope you enjoyed this next chapter of Another Universe. I'm enjoying this very much, and if you guys are confused then please answer in the comments.**_

_**So how do you guys like Peridot being Wabie? I think it fits!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	4. Doors and Windows

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of my story! I had to re watch the movie and split it up into chapters, plus add in some events of my own.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"I almost fell in a well yesterday Jasper."

"...Mmm…"

"I could've died."

"... Sounds great Steven…"

The said boy sighed deeply as he looked out at the rain pouring outside. He loved to see the rain, it made him happy instead of gloom like he felt a bit now. It's been two days, and yet Steven was already extremely bored. He didn't even bother to unpack any of this stuff cause that sounded boring too at this point. Right now he was in the dirty kitchen by the sink, leaning against his good hand as he watched the rain pour outside. He saw the garden outside all dead and depressing. The teen wanted to start gardening as soon as possible so when he's friends came over they can hang out there. If only his parents weren't so busy.

He could clearly hear Jasper typing away on her laptop at the table behind him, completely ignoring Steven's comments. Both her and his Dad have been typing ever since they got the power on today. It was so annoying. They all but ignored him at point and to be honest, it irritated the boy. All he wanted to do now was go outside and at least play in the mud. Steven loves the went on a rainy day. It was like a messier form of playing in the snow on summer day.

"Hey Jasper," Steven walked over to her, hearing her hum stating that she was listening. "Can I go out. I think it's a perfect for gardening."

The long haired woman sighed and rubbed her face, minding her nose ring, and shook her head as she typed once again. "No Steven. Rain makes mud, and mud makes mess. The house is dirty as it is and we don't need it looking worst."

"But Jasper, I thought you said I could work on the garden before my friends came here to visit in the summer." Steven frowned sadly, coming up closer to his step-mother as he spoke. "That's six more months away and I need to get it ready."

Jasper growled before looking back up at her step-son. The two never really got a long since she came into the boy's life, and to be honest with herself he was a bit of a pain. She sighed and frowned even more as she placed her glasses done. "Steven, I'm not gonna start another argument with you. You still need to unpack and then help your father clean up the place. Now match!"

Steven hated it when she yelled, but he obeyed the order and left Jasper alone once more. How could his father ever fall for someone like her? She was so much different from the stories about his real mother. Rose was sweet, caring, and an all around good person who never gets angry so easily. With Jasper, it was like comparing a kitten to a bulldog. With a defeated sigh, the hybrid left the kitchen and walked down the hall, only to stop when the mail went through a doggy dog on the front door. Well, the boy thought it was mail at first, but didn't they have a mailbox outside? It looked more like a package. As Steven walked over to pick it up, he saw the object was wrapped in dirty old newspaper and the package felt really light. Looking back over to the kitchen entrance, the young brunette unwraps the package, finding a little note inside.

It read,

_Hey Pebble,_

_Found something in my grandmother's old trunk. Does this belong to you, cause it had your name on it._

_Your Friend, Peridot._

"My name on it." Getting more confused and curious, Steven finished unwrapping the package. He gasped softly at what he saw inside. It was a small little pink lion doll, but it was worn out and pretty old too. It was the size of a kitten and very soft to the touch. It had pink fluffy hair on its head and tail, looking like some of the hair had fell off over the years. It had big black buttons for eyes, making the boy think that this was handmade, and on the left size of its body was a dirty yellow star. In the star was he name 'Steven Universe', perfectly stitched and sewed in with a curved font.

The name though was what threw the boy off though. "Steven Universe? That's a bit weird for a last name." Steven shrugged, tossing the newspaper to the side as he stood fully up. "Well it's better than plain old DeMayo."

As Steven looked down at the pink fluffy lion doll, he couldn't help but smile into the button eyes as he held it close and went to check on his father. He went to his dad's study room, seeing towers of boxes in the room as Greg was looking in different boxes and worked on filing things. He was planning on opening his very own Car Wash since his music shop didn't go so well in Beach City. The old man didn't mind it, since he worked in car washes all his life being trying a shot at his own shop. Steven was a bit disappointed that his dad was quitting on opening a new music shop. He never liked the idea.

"Hey dad," Steven smiled when he saw his dad just shocked, always finding him funny. "How's the unpacking going?"

"Man Steven. Warn your old man next time if you're going to be sneaking up on me like that," Greg spoke, calming his heart rate as he rubbed his neck.

The boy smiled softly. "Sorry dad, so how is everything going?"

Greg smiled tiredly and looking back in the boxes a bit. "Pretty good so far kiddo. Still trying those tools to start working on my cash wash tomorrow in town." He wiped the sweat from his brow, looking back at his son and the doll in his hands. "What's the pink lion doll?"

"Oh, you mean Lion," Steven named it at the top of his head, liking it as he showed his dad. "I got it from a friend."

"I see… Oh there it is!" Greg pushed his son gently away as he pulled out an old red tool box from one of the boxes behind him, completely ignoring the boy. "Found my tool box! Man, I thought for a second there that I let them back in Beach City."

Steven smiled when seeing his father happy like that, even if it was by the sight of his misplaced tool box. For some reason, Greg hardly had smiled since they came here to the Diamond Palace. he only even did if he was talking to his son or wife Jasper. The brunette thought at first it was because of his new marriage, but dismissed it when it was really just the stress of the move. Still, just seeing his father upset for the past two days was really unsettling, and Steven didn't like it.

"Well dad," Steven spoke up, getting his father's attention. "I was wondering if you want to come out and garden with me in the mud?"

The smile on Greg's face quickly died away as he looked out the window of his office. Seeing the frown made the boy wince a bit as his dad said, "I don't know Steven… It's pouring out there."

"It's just rain dad."

"What did the boss lady say to this?"

"Don't Even Think Of Leaving The House Steven DeMayo," Steven pulled up a big grouchy voice, making his dad laugh before he shook his head at his son.

"Heh, yeah sorry Stew-ball," Greg ruffled his son's hair, getting back to his boxes. "But it looks like we'll be doing that later."

Greg frowned when he saw the defeat in his son's eyes. He really did hate seeing Steven so sad and down, but it was raining too much outside and he really didn't want mud in the house. Thinking up of something quick, the old musician pulled out a notepad and pen from one of the boxes, handing to his son. "You know this house is 150 years old."

"Um… yeah," the young boy was confused as he took the notepad in his hand.

"So go around and explore!" Greg said as he pushed Steven outside into the hallway. "Go write down anything interesting or blue at least. Come back to me when you write the number of the windows down too. Any leaking ones so i pack the holes up. Okay Steven?"

"Okay Dad," and with that, Greg closed the door to his study room, leaving Steven and his doll Lion to look around the whole house.

It wasn't that bad of a place, besides how old it was. As Steven walked down the wall, he looked to his left to see dirty windows that showed the outside of the house to the barn like shed. They were messy and hard to see through, so he wiped some of it away so he could see the grey and gloomy storm as the rain continued to pour. He even made a smaller view point for his doll Lion to see, writing down the twelve leaky and dirty windows on his notepad. He next went further down the hall, but only a very tall mirror that was left here by the last owner. The mirror was surprising clean and in perfect condition, but was boring to the boy as he only saw himself and his doll on it. Steven turned back and went towards the stairs, but not before tripping on the rug.

"Ow! Shit!"

"Hey," That was Jasper, who heard the shout. "No cussing in there!"

Steven pouted and stood up, shooting back to the angry woman. "Sorry!"

Not getting a response back, the boy left to go upstairs to the bathroom. While he did, he noted down all the little blue things he saw in the hallway. He found a blue umbrella which he had never seen before. When he opened it up and twirled around with like he was Mary Poppins, the boy noticed that there was a lighter blue diamond in the center of the umbrella. That was very interesting design so the boy kept the umbrella with him by strapping it to his back. He then found blue boots and even a old toy, but the boots had holes in them and the toy was broken when Steven tried to start it. It even started to smoke, so he left it back on the abandon shelf. He rushed away to the bathroom, not wanting to cause a fire as he noted the things he found down.

By the time Steven made it to the bathroom, he yelled in disgust when seeing long and brown looking bugs just crawling all around the tub and the shower walls. It was sick, and the fact that this was to be his bathroom was just gross. In angry, the boy placed his stuff down and went to killed the bugs with his bare hands. It was disgusting, but once the bugs were gone or dead he went to clean off his hands. Too bad the drain was set to shower and not tub, cause the moment he turned it on he got water on his hair and face.

"Agh! Oh come on!"

Leaving the bathroom behind, and the whole upstairs, Steven rushed back down stairs and into the hallway again. As he walked over to the living room, he stopped to see a door right next to the stairs he forgot to look into. Once he opened the door, the boy knew quick that it was just basically the heater room. Noting that it wasn't blue, Steven still took note on his hot the heater was. He shook his still damp hair and yelped seeing the water droplets hiss and turn to smoke once it touched the heater. That was dangerous, he remembered to underline 'very' hot on the list of before he turned off the lights and went to leave the room. At the press of the button, Steven was quick to see the lights in the house flicker and then shut off completely. In Greg's study room, the boy's father was standing on top of boxes before the lights went out, shocking the old man as the tower of boxes fell and he yelled.

A crash was heard in the hallway. It came from the study room, and Steven bit his lip knowing it was his fault. Quickly the boy went back into the heater room and turned to lights back on, now seeing the big sign saying over the light switch saying "Do Not Push!"

He slammed the door shut, looking down at his Lion doll when saw his act. Steven whispered to it, "This never happened…"

Walking quickly to the living room, Steven noticed that this was the only room besides his that didn't have any piles of boxes inside. It was just a big tall flat box by the fireplace, and two smaller boxes by the table. The boy placed his doll and notepad down as he saw just what these boxes really were. He picked up the closest one and placed it on the table, opening it up quickly with a big grin on his face. This box was special. It was a box of photo frames before he was born. There was one of his mom and day out on the boardwalk of Beach City, breaking the ferris wheel to save a baby Sour Cream. There was another one where his dad had a concert, but only his mom showed up. They looked so happy though. One by one, Steven placed the picture frames up above the fireplace. He even placed one of his dad's and Jasper's wedding. Jasper was in a nice white dress even though she didn't look all to happy in it, but she did smile as Steven was in the center of them holding their hands. It was really the only picture with Jasper init that he liked. The wedding was beautiful.

Steven backed up to see the wonderful photos all together, but then looked up to see a much bigger portrait higher up. He frowned when seeing the dark skin little girl wearing a blue dress, her hair was long and dark brown as she wore a orange gemstone bracelet. She was eating ice cream, but it fell and spill on the floor. It was a sad painting. Why would anyone put it up on their fireplace?

"That's really depressing," Steven commented out loud, grabbing his notepad as he wrote. "One sad painting of a poor girl. Name was… Carnelian." He read the craving on the photo frame, frowning as he looked back at the girl. "Pretty name, too bad she lost her ice cream."

He then looked around and counted the windows in the room, writing it down. "Four more windows.. looks they could be leaking as well.. and no more doors. Done!" Steven smiled at his list and saw the rain outside had stopped. Thinking that his dad now might want to go outside with him, the boy went to grab for his Lion only to be grasping nothing but air. "Huh?"

Where did his doll go? He couldn't have lost it already. Steven didn't want to lose his gift Peridot gave him, even though it was old he really did like the doll. He started to search for the little guy under the table, nothing finding him there. Getting a bit worried now, he looked around rapidly before the pink guy caught in his line of vision. He was behind the much larger box on the side of the wall. Now how did he get there?

Not wanting to wait to go outside any longer, Steven got on his knees to go and grab his lion doll. He pet the soft pink hair before looking back behind the large box. When he thought he saw something, he pushed the box back and gasped at the tiny door in front of him. It was about the same height as him kneeling down in front of it, and pretty wide as well. It was bright pink with a little Diamond design on it. Where could this door go to? His interest and curiosity now peaked, Steven calls out to Jasper. "Hey Jasper! Where does this door go to!?"

"I'm busy brat!" Steven frowned with a pout, knowing that she only called him that when she was very upset with something else.

He smirked as he played his best card to get what he wanted. "I think the door is locked!" He took louder for good measure. "Please Mommy!"

He heard a laptop slammed in the distant. "AGH!" Yes, it worked! Steven smiled excitedly as Jasper got up and looked into the draw they have of all kinds of keys. She found an very old dark pink one with a button type design. With a growl she walked into the living room to see Steven kneeling by a tiny door painted over and sealed shut. With an annoyed look, the tall woman glared at the boy. "If I do this, would you leave me alone then brat?"

"Yes Mum," Steven nodded happily, knowing that calling her that would get her to do it.

With another sigh on Jasper's part, the step-mother pushed the boy aside as she used the key in her hand to cut through the wallpaper. Steven's eyes slowly began to grow stars, hoping to find something cool behind the door. Little did they know, a small limp doll was looking at the door too, its big black eyes gleaming as Jasper finally unlocked the tiny door. When she opened it, Steven quickly frowned to see nothing but big red angry bricks blocking up the door entrance.

"What. It's bricked up!?" Steven complained, looking at Jasper in confusion.

The blonde haired female sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "They must have blocked it off when they divided up the house."

"But… why is the door so small?"

"A deal's a deal brat," Jasper snapped, walking away with the key. "Shut it!"

Steven sighed and closed the door, not even bothering to tell his step-mother that she forgot to lock it. As the boy stood up, he heard the rain start up and groaned in anger. Guess that still meant no leaving the house for the day. He frowned sadly and picked up his Lion doll, grabbing his new umbrella as well the boy walked up to his bedroom. Before he left though, he couldn't help but look at the pink door one last time, turning away too quickly to notice the pink door glow a blue color.


	5. My Dead Button Mother

If there was one very important thing that Steven could say that he disliked about his step-mother Jasper, it would be her cooking.

No joke. Ever time Jasper does cook, the young boy always believed it was the stuff that came of a trash can. Her veggies would look like sewer seaweed, the stuff she calls a cake would the twin of cow soil, and Steven was pretty sure that even her chicken was alive when she cooked it. The boy had never gotten sick from her meals, but now his taste buds may never be the same. How can chicken taste like dried sand paper will very be a mystery, and no DeMayo dares to speak of the Thanksgiving at the barn. It was a day both male Demayo's wish was erased from their memories.

It's one of the many reasons why Greg was the cooker of the family, but when it came to moving day, the old musician was just too busy to cook meals tonight. No matter how much Steven regretted it, and no matter how much he begged, it was Jasper's turn to cook tonight. The boy didn't know what she was making, but once she started to turn on the stove he was revolted by the gut twisting order. He wanted so badly to go outside and get some fresh air, but the storm outside grew worse so he couldn't step out. The boy tried to help his dad unpack, but he wasn't in the mood to have his only son around which brought nothing but shock and a hint of sadness in his heart. They always hang out together, but ever since the move Greg just wouldn't leave his study. In the end, Steven stayed in his room and played with his new pink Lion doll.

Dinner soon came, much to the boy's annoyance, and Steven was called down to the kitchen to eat. the dining room wasn't set up yet so they had to eat in there. The table was small and round, but wobbled a bit just like the rusty folding chair he was in. There were four chairs, so the brunette teen folded one out for his Lion doll friend. Jasper groaned about it but Greg let it slide, finding it a bit funny. As the two males sat and waited for their meals, the tall blonde haired woman came over with something that they guessed to be pasta in her hands. Once She set everyone's plates down, Steven could only hold his face in a revolting expression as he looked at the morbid stuff on his plate.

It looked alive and smelled like it died all at the same time. From what Jasper said, it was hamburger helper with spinach. No matter what she called it, all Steven saw was slime and throw up all in one plate. The Hamburger looked a bit too red for his taste, and the cheese was wet and slimy looking. When the boy poked it with his fork, he gasped at how jiggly it was, even the Pasta was stuck together as if it was made of jello. He looked at his spinach and saw nothing but dark green mush. Now don't get him wrong, Steven loved eating his veggies, but this looked more like dried color mud than spinach. He sniffed it and gagged hard at the spoiled smell of it. How Jasper and even his dad was eating it was very beyond him.

With a noise of disgust, Steven pushed his plate and looked over to his father. Trying hard not to gag when seeing him chew on the spinach. "How come you didn't cook tonight Dad?"

Before Greg could swallow and even speak, Jasper made a frustrated but also tired sigh. "We've been over this brat," She mumbled out, but it was well heard by everyone. "Greg cleans and works on opening the Car Wash, I cook and handle the finances, and you stay out of the way and unpack."

"No Pumpkin," Greg spoke softly to his wife, patting her forearm with a sad smile on his face. "Be a little nicer please."

Jasper grumbled but she nods as she got back to eating. It amazes Steven at times how his father could cool her temper with just a few words. Though the pet names weirded the young teen out.

Greg took another bite of the slug on his plate before answering Steven directly. "Stew-ball I swear I'll start cooking after we open up the car wash."

That only made Steven frown and sigh once again, only this time in frustration. "Dad, that's three days away," He then glares a bit at Jasper, "And I rather be alive by then."

"Steven," Both Greg and Jasper snapped back, only the later was a bit harsher. The shout made the boy flinch back as he looked down at the slime on his plate. His dad sighs and just shrugs. "Look kiddo, I'm just too busy to cook and Jasper isn't half bad. I love her cooking."

The blonde female just rolled her eyes and continued to eat off of her own plate, pushing Steven's back towards him. "Just eat your pastas kid."

Steven frowned deeply at Jasper, but shook his head. He poked at his food and just gagged again. "This is raw meat jello to me."

"Well it's this or bedtime brat so pick."

The boy hated going to bed hungry, but he wasn't going to ruin his stomach or taste buds for this mess. He sighed and looked at his pink Lion doll and spoke sadly at it. "Think they're trying to poison me bud?" He makes the doll and sigh again.

With that Steven leaves and heads up to his new room, hearing his parents do small chit chat about the bills and new car wash. The brunette held his doll close as he closed his eyes in deep thought. Even though they moved to a new and very cheap apartment/house, they still had bills to pay. He couldn't really understand most of it, but the boy knew it had something to do with his father's music career. It never fully pull through, so now he was in a bit of debt. Jasper has a good job working in a big business building, but they still don't have enough money to stay in Beach City. Steven wishes he could help somehow. Maybe he could job too. Part time didn't seem such a bad of an idea. The only question is would they even let him work. He wasn't in school just yet, so he would have to ask tell then.

As Steven made it to his room, the boy's soft brown eyes dull a bit to be reminded that this awful room was really his. The room was big which was pretty cool since he never had a real room before, he basically lived in a massive statue, but this room was a bit old and dusty. The white paint on the walls and ceiling was peeling a bit in the corners. The room smelled a bit like old rain water and dust. The window was really dirty and his bed was on a very squeaky bed frame. He didn't mind the room that much, but still he hopes he could paint it pink later this month. He likes pink.

Looking over at the boxes by his new shelves, Steven smiles softly and places his lion doll on a chair near his bed. He opens his box and sees all of his old toys he still plays with from time to time. He pulls out his MC Bear Bear and place him on top of the shelves, then he grabs his lava lamp with small gemstones inside of it. He forgot when he really got that anyhow. He then pulls out his old GameCube and his small collection of Guys & Gals. The brunette chuckles and smiles more, remembering the time when he stole some of these from Mr. Smiley with Orion. Made he got in trouble that day big time.

After he places his tings on the shelves, Steven finally goes to his backpack and pulls out his photo frame of his friends from yesterday. With a sad smile he climbs into bed and places the picture onto the dresser besides his bed. He looks more closely at the photos and sighs softly. God did he miss them already. Even though Lars could be a jerk at times, Steven always saw him like a brother and his girlfriend Sadie was like a sister. He has tons of fond memories of his friends. He couldn't wait for them top come and visit.

"I miss you guys," Steven mumbles as he touched the frame a bit. "Don't forget about me okay?" Getting no answer, but hanging on to hope, Steven turns off his bedroom light and snuggles up under his covers. He takes one good look at the Lion doll and smiles softly. "Goodnight Lion."

After falling asleep with an empty stomach, the middle of the night was peaceful and quite. Steven was sleeping pretty peaceful with a slight smile on his face till he heard a small chirps. He was still deep in his dreams of flying dog copters but chirping still didn't stop, and only grow louder towards his ears. Being irritated very quickly, Steven groans and forces his tire eyes open. His stomach quickly growls, proving that he was deadly hungry now and just wanted to sleep it away. Too bad a stupid small blue dove was flying around his head making chirping noises.

Wait... a bird?

The boy quickly reopens his eyes in shock as he rapidly sat up in his bed. Rubbing the sleeping muck out of his eyes, he stares in disbelief to see in fact a small little blue dove like bird was flying above his head. It kept chirping at the boy and flying in a circle as well. Even though the bird was very cool, it was really annoying. Steven didn't know how it even got into the house let alone his room, and who knows what will happen to it if Jasper wakes up from all of its chirping. Frowning in annoyance, Steven went to grab at the bird, hoping to catch it and send it back outside. The bird however, was much clever than the boy first thought.

The blue dove flew out of the boy's reach and out towards the door, the chirping getting louder. Steven cursed under his breath and got up out of his bed, racing out to get the bird before its wakes up his parents. Only he got to the dim hallway before the bird saw him and started to dive down the stairs. What was with this bird? Was it trying to lead him somewhere? Not only was it weird, but the brunette was too tired to really care at this point. He didn't want to get in trouble for even being out of bed. With a deep frown and small snarl, Steven races down after the bird hoping to grab at it quickly.

The bird flew quickly down the hallway and into the living room, Steven following closely behind it as he whisper screamed at the thing. "Come back you stupid little bird!"

He quickly steps into the living room, twisting around to see where the bird could have gone. Once he hears a soft tweak, Steven sharply turns to see the bird standing right back the little pink down by the chimney. He locks eyes with the bird and flinches a bit in shock, but before he could even process what he saw the bird hopped right behind the door. Knowing the bird was trapped now, the boy quickly gets to the small door and opens it. The feeling of cool but pleasant air wasn't the only thing that shocked the boy completely.

The entrance to the pink little door... it wasn't bricked up this time. Instead it was opened to a glowing blue and purple tunnel. Steven's brown eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but also wonder and curiosity. Where did this come from? He had never seen anything like this before. The rippling form of colors repeatedly flowing through the tunnel was mesmerizing, and the small breeze glazing the teen's skin bright a slight shiver through his spine. There was no way his parents did this in such a short amount of time, and Sour Cream wasn't here either to make it glow like this. This was completely crazy that Steven quickly placed it on this just being a dream.

He heard the tweaking of the bird again and saw it hop rather quickly to the end of the flashing tunnel. It looked to reach the end and pass through other small door on the end, a small yellow light illuminating from the other side of it.

Steven bit his lip, not knowing what to really do at this point. He thought for a second of getting his dad or even Jasper down here, but as the teen just kept staring into the glowing tunnel he's curiosity got the better win. With a shaky hand, Steven careful placed it on the surface of the tunnel. It was so soft, almost like a pillow. It even bounced a bit like a bouncy house. With a much more confident look in his eyes, he clawed into the tunnel. His eyes stayed fixated onto the door on the other side, his excitement growing with each inch closer. As he made it to the other end,the boy quickly pushed the small door open and made it into the other side.

It was... exactly the same?

Okay that was misleading and a downer of the year for real. Steven frowned deeply as he got up and looked around in the living room, not believing that his dream would be this dull. He was about to pinch himself to wake up, but stopped once he focused on the fireplace. What was that? Everything seemed the same above the fireplace, the pictures and snow globe was just the same, but it was above that that shocked the short teen a bit. The sad girl painting from before, it was gone; Replaced by a new painting of her. This time the black skin little girl was smiling happily as her ice cream sat nicely on her cone, the scopes seeming to double in size. That was a nice change, but why would his dream change only that? Something wasn't right here.

Just then, Steven heard humming. It was soft and quite lovely, making a tune the boy sure thought that he heard from somewhere. It was coming from the kitchen. As soon as he heard the humming, the air around him started to smell really good all of a sudden. It was really intoxicating, and Steven couldn't help but lick his lip at the smell he knew all too well. It was food being cook in the kitchen.

"Mmmm.. Something smells so good," Steven mumbled, letting his stomach and nose follow him towards the wonderful smell.

As he made it to the kitchen, the hypnotizing trance of food he was on broke as he looked around the clean and crazy kitchen. It looked like he was living here for years and not days. Everything was unpacked and cleaned, and there was a weird glow to the room that even felt a bit sickening to the boy. He looked over at the small table in to room, seeing a bit of food already cooked there just sitting around. It looked like dinner was being cooked, and from the looks of the amount of it already it like they might be having a party. Wasn't it like midnight right about now? Why the hell would his dad be cooking if he said he wouldn't till the Car Wash was open.

Steven looked around in confusion as he started to turn towards the figure by the stove. "Dad? Jasper? What are you doing up so-" His question stopped dead in its tracks, however, when he sees who was really cooking by the stove.

"Oh Steven! You're just in time for supper sweetie."

This... This couldn't be happening. Even if this was a dream, there was no way Steven was dreaming this right now. Here he was, staring by the entrance of the kitchen starting with dinner plate eyes at the very person he never believed to see ever in his life. It was... it was his mother.

Rose Julian Quartz.

This was unbelievable. There was no way this could be happening right now. She looked so real, just like from the photos his dad showed him in his albums. Steven didn't know whether to cry, shout, or grin like an idiot as he looked over his birth mother. She was as tall and thick as Jasper, if not than a bit thicker. Guess his dad had a thing for tall thick ladies. Her skin was so pale it looked pink in the light, and her long and soft curly hair flowed gracefully pass her center back. Steven saw his mother wearing a soft grey sweater and skin tight blue jeans, the same thing Jasper wore when she was outside two days ago. He couldn't believe it. She looked completely like in the photos. Well... almost. Her eyes weren't dark pink like in the photos. Instead she had buttons for eyes.

Big, round black buttons.

"M... M-Mom..."Steven choked out in shock, his eyes glossing over with tears but not spilling due to the button eyes slightly creeping him out.

The button eyed Rose smiled softly at Steven, the look being very motherly, as she giggled softly. "Yes Steven? Is something wrong sweetie?"

Her voice even sounded like the softest fluff pillows and the sweetest honey Steven had ever heard, but his confusion and fear got the best of him. "You... You aren't mom. She's... dead, and doesn't have b-b-bu.."

"B-B-B-Buttons," Rose giggled again, placing the blow that was in her hands down so she could tap her button eyes. The act made the boy flinch in shock and discomfort, but his 'mother' just continue to smile. "You like them? I'm your other mother honey bun."

Other mother? What was that? Before Steven could even ask, Rose just opened the open to show a turkey inside. "Go tell your father that supper is ready Steven. You know how hungry he gets."

Steven felt very nervous and shocked to leave, still wanting answers, but Rose just grinned and nodded towards the hall. "Well go on. He's in his studio."

Not wanting to disappoint his suppose mother, Steven left the room in very slow and nervous steps. His heart pounding as he made fully into the hallway. There was no way his mother was alive, and what were those buttons. Why did she act so normal? He was so confused and yet somewhat happy he was dreaming his mother again. He hadn't down that in a long time. With a shaking breath, Steven looked at the door that led to his dad's study. With a determined nod and look, he opens the door.

_**Ha! Cliffy! How do you like that guys?**_

_**Well anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was fun to write.**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


End file.
